Next Stop, Nowhere
by Wildeve of the Heath
Summary: Inside a quiet town left untouched for years sleeps a force uncontrollable that not even the Doctor can bring down. None who enter could fathom the horrors, let alone leave in peace. The Doctor is not an exception to this.


**I do not own Doctor Who or Silent Hill.**

Next Stop, Nowhere

Inside a quiet town left untouched for years sleeps a force uncontrollable that not even the Doctor can bring down. None who enter could fathom the horrors, let alone leave in peace. The Doctor is not an exception to this.

A/N: Halloween is on the way so I thought I'd take a crack at this crossover.

* * *

"So...where are we?"

He crawled out, following her, his curiosity heightened by the dense fog the Tardis had landed them in. Below their feet was asphalt, at least there was solid ground, a road- though having the Tardis park in the middle of one was behind his imagination.

Well, park...that was understating how the Tardis was standing to begin with.

The dimensions within kept them upright though outside was a different story.

She was on her side, literally.

While the doors were opened, they may as well have been a service hatch on a bus tipped over. Being weighted, the door closed on its own.

Clara brushed off the dirt from her skirt as she glanced around.

"Not really sure," he said distantly. His hand reached for his Sonic, fingers digging into the pocket yet he couldn't grab a hold of it. May as well go the old fashion way- he stooped low and rubbed the ground with his two fingers, bringing them to his tongue. He grimaced and stuck his tongue out. "It's definitely Earth, around your time."

"Comforting," Clara said, she glanced here and there, trying to determine where the sun was. "Goodness, all this fog..."

"Must be near some body of water. Wait here, I'll get the Sonic, it must have-"

The Cloister Bell rung, echoing through their ears though not going beyond the fog.

The Doctor frantically tried opening the doors, uttering,"No, no, no, no!" as the handles dematerialized. Within moments she was gone, leaving them wherever they were. "Bad, very bad..."

"Where'd she go?" Clara asked, she ran up to him as he was knelt down, hands still in the air as though it would come back and let him open her doors.

"No idea. Everything was fine inside, except the landing part, but we didn't crash, we didn't do anything!" The Doctor blurted as he ran his hands through his hair. "She wasn't damaged, pretty sure of that...it's like she was scared off. She can't be scared off- she can dislike something but not be scared all too completely."

"We just going to wait for her? She's done this before, leaving us, and she usually comes back within-" She checked her watch to measure but she paused. "...Doctor?"

She tapped his shoulder.

He got up to see her staring at her watch, he grabbed her wrist and examined the time.

The hands were spinning round and round, never ending as though it could never determine what time it ever was. He did the same to his watch, it was like hers.

"Something is wrong with time in this area," he concluded,"messing with it-" The hands went backwards, forwards, the movement never ending. "-twisting it yet there's no change in the world we're looking at."

"Maybe it's because there's nothing to compare the change to," Clara pointed out,"why not we head down the road?"

"There's two directions, Clara, which one would you pick?"

He decided to leave the choice to her.

"One's bound to lead somewhere," she said with a shrug. She picked to go down one side, him right beside her. There were trees on the side of the road to the right- to the left was a road barrier to prevent anyone from tumbling off the edge. She was paying attention to the road ahead of them, making them stop altogether.

Before them, the path had crumbled, as if the road had given up under a mudslide. The asphalt, wires, everything, it was all torn apart and the gap was wide. The Doctor let out a low whistle as he stared down the ravine- he looked to the right and the mountain was in the same state of the road. As if someone with a cleaver butchered the whole road and land.

"Other way then," he said, he held her arm and dragged her away from the edge. "Whatever it is, it doesn't want us to leave."


End file.
